Poison
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Spoilers for serise 2 episode 12 and 13. From different point of views on where Morganna gets poisoned. Uther will never forgive himself for losing her.


**Your cruel deep eyes,**

**Your blood like ice.**

**One look could kill,**

**My pain, your thrill.**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**

**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison RUNNIN'thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.**

**Your mouth, so hot**

**Your web, I'm caught**

**Your skin, so wet**

**Black lace on sweat**

**I hear you callin' and it's NEEDLES and pins (and pins)**

**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)**

**I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**

**You're poison runnin'thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

**One look could kill,**

**My pain, your thrill.**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you, I want it too much (too much)**

**You're poison runnin'thru my veins**

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

**Poison**

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**

**I don't wanna break these chains Poison, oh no**

**Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins**

**It's poison I don't wanna break these chaïns**

**Poison- Tarja Turunen**

He didn't want to do it but he knows he has to if he wanted to end this nightmare.

The whole of Camelot was fast asleep, apart from himself, Arthur, Morganna and the enemy.

Silently he turned his back on Morganna, tears creeping out of his eyes silently and trailing down on to his face. He wished he would stop crying. It will make everything worse not that it is all ready.

Silently, he took hold of his bag and opened it. He got out his empty water flask and a bottle of poison. He gave the bottle of poison a dark look and without Morganna looking, he tipped the ugly green poison into his empty water flask slowly, careful to not making a sound. He put the empty bottle of poison back in his bag and he quietly fastened the lid.

He held the glass in one arm and with the other; he quickly wiped his tears away and turned around to face her.

"Here. Have a drink." He said. Holding the bottle in front of her.

Morganna looked at him. Her face was red and he could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm not thirsty." She said. Giving the flask a funny look.

"Take it. We won't have anything else to drink. You'll die of thirst." He persuaded her.

She shook her head.

"I'm not thirsty." She said and looked away from him.

Merlin sighed quietly not wanting Morganna to hear him sigh. He turned back around. He then put his other palm around the top of the flask and opened it. He made sure that his palm covered every bit of the top. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Morganna was looking his way, he then tipped the bottle up and pretended to drink.

He made gurgling noises and after a couple of seconds he gasped as though he had drunk a large amount of cold water.

He then turned around and wiped his lips. They both heard Arthur screams in the distant and heard swords crashing down onto each other.

He held out his flask towards her again.

"Here drink it. This is your last chance of drinking water. There only a little bit left. After this, you won't get any more water." He said more softly towards her this time.

Morganna looked at the flask curiously. Then slowly she held both of her hands out stretched towards the flask. Merlin gently put the flask into her hands and turned away.

He didn't want her to die. Why does life have to be so unfair? He's already lost one loved one; he doesn't need to lose another…

Morganna sniffed the top of the flask. She couldn't smell anything.

_It's water. It's water._ She told herself firmly. _Merlin already proved that. It just water._

She brushed her tears away, and she took a sip out of the flask.

At first, she thought she was right. That it was indeed just water. But then, something hot came soaring down her throat. Almost like it was suffocating her.

Morganna gasped in pain and dropped the empty flask to the floor in shock. With her right arm she tried to massarge her throat. Tears came pouring out of her eyes and was travelling fast down her face.

_He poisoned me! How dare he! Now I am dying, slowly inside. Slowly I am burning up in pain. _She thought to herself.

Morganna gasped and gasped for air. Her throat felt like it was on fire and was cutting of every bit of air she had through out the whole of her body. She tried to spit it out, but she couldn't.

Merlin turned round. His face was bright red and his eyes were puffy. He to was crying along with Morganna.

He crouched down and knelt against her.

"_I'm sorry. I'm ever so sorry." _He whispered over and over again to her as he heard Morganna gasping for air.

"You…You…_poisoned_ me…" She choked out; her voice was hoarse and sounded sore.

Merlin watched her fall slowly to the floor without a bang or crash. He held back a sniff as he watched her die slowly in pain.

"_I'm sorry Morganna. Truly I am so sorry." _He whispered to her. He then tried to position Morganna into a more comftable position but Morganna screamed at him angrily and whacked his arms away.

Merlin nodded in understanding and he sat cross-legged on the floor.

Oh how he wished he could stop the pain she was having. But this was the only way for Camelot to come back again. Alive.

Merlin picked up the empty flask and the lid and he slipped it into his bag.

Morganna eyelids began to close slowly and heavily. She looked up at Merlin, her face full of hatred. A face that Merlin has never seen before on Morganna.

Her eyes then closed slowly and her breathing became slower.

In the background, Merlin heard Arthur screams of pride and anger. He heard Arthur gave a hiss of pain as a sword swiped across his arm.

Then the doors opened a blonde haired woman came strolling in. She had a sword in her arm.

She stopped and looked at Morganna. Her face was completely horrified. She rushed to Morganna and she dropped the sword next to her, she cradled Morganna in her arms.

Morgouse**(Not sure how you spell it.) **looked at Merlin with full of hate.

_He knew. _She thought. _He knew she was the source._

"You Poisoned her!" She hissed angrily at him. She felt in the need to slap him.

Merlin nodded slowly.

"What poison did you use? I can help her." Her voice was firm and sounded full of hatred.

Merlin slowly opened his bag. Then suddenly they both heard a moan. It wasn't coming from Arthur. It was coming from _Uther._

_It worked! _Merlin thought. _The whole of Camelot is coming back!_

Merlin quickly gave the bottle of poison to Morgouse.

"Take care of her." He whispered.

Morgouse nodded and slipped the bottle of poison into her pocket inside her amour.

Uther groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head as though he had bumped it against something sharp.

"_Go." _Whispered Merlin.

Morgouse gave him a glare. Then the doors opened and Arthur came in. He walked for a bit until he saw Morganna on the floor in Morgouse arms.

He stopped suddenly and raised his sword at her. He sneered at her.

Uther eyes opened and he looked directly at the two women. All eyes were upon them.

Then, a gentle breeze came sweeping in the room. Making Arthur stagger over.

Where the two ladies were, there was a black cloud around them. The cloud was twirling and picking up dust, making everyone cough.

Then the cloud disappeared and the ladies were no longer there.

Uther got up hurriedly and stormed over to the place where Morganna and Morgouse were before.

The doors behind them opened and the knights of Camelot strolled in.

Uther placed a hand on his head, as though to control the sweat on his face.

"Find her. Search for her. Kill Morgouse if you see !" Uther ordered at Arthur and his knights.

Arthur bowed and turned towards his knights. He quickly explained what has happened and they hurried out of the room along with Merlin who closed the doors.

_It's my fault she disappeared. My fault. Her father shall never forgive me. I promised him I look after her. Take care of her and make sure no harm will come to her. But what did I do? I broke that promise! _Uther thought angrily kicking at a chair. He walked over to a window and leaned on the window sill, the sun bearing down on him. He saw Arthur and his knights going out of the castle and saw them going down to the village.

He sighed. It was all of his fault.


End file.
